


No Self-Control

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Kihyun is dressed as Yeojoo, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sex, Shine Forever Era, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, Top Yoo Kihyun, not sure what else to tag lol, roleplaying?, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: It was all just for fun and games by having 4 out of the 7 members dress up to do a mock drama for a Monsta X-Ray episode. However, even though Changkyun has a crush on his fellow band-mate Yoo Kihyun, seeing him dressed in pigtails and dressed as good made his hyung look way too good. The younger wishes that Kihyun hadn't gotten a female lead role, but deep down it was something that Changkyun also wanted.After returning to the dorm, Changkyun can't seem to control himself.





	1. Yeojoo

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a thank you for my other story that I'm still finishing! Because Hyungwon's chapter is in the works, I have made this smut that has been in my drafts for quite some time now and it's time to bring it out! 
> 
> I've been having a slight kink of Kihyun dressed as Yeojoo because he just looks sooo good it's not even a joke like wow. So because of that, it turned into this lmao. I hope you enjoy this one as I write the other!

“He’s quite attractive.” Changkyun felt shyness creeping up against his face. He smiled timidly as he scratched his head, something he didn’t think would happen when they talked about the parody drama. He couldn’t help but continue to stare, biting the bottom of his lip. “Ah, he’s kind of cute. I’ve never felt this way towards him.”

“Don’t fall in love with him.” Jooheon laughed, patting the youngest’s back. 

But Changkyun couldn’t help it, his eyes trailing back to Kihyun who was dressed up in a school girl’s uniform and a wig that were in pigtails which hung over his shoulders. It was Monsta X’s second season of Monsta X-Ray, also promoting for Shine Forever that they’ve worked so hard for. This particular episode, however, was for all of the members to act out a drama, having Minhyuk dressed as a girl as well with Kihyun. In the end, though, everyone but Wonho, Jooheon, and Shownu would be dressed as girls. Everyone picked on the shorter just to mess with his temper, but Changkyun felt his heart beat a little faster, something that he shouldn’t be feeling towards his bandmate. The lightly colored brunette was just dazzled by Kihyun’s charm. 

Ever since No Mercy, Changkyun has always had a small crush on his hyung. After that one incident of Kihyun being the first one to approach him, Changkyun found it more comfortable to converse with him first. And after that, the affection towards the older soon grew as time went on by the friendly and caring nature. So far, everyone but Kihyun knew about the “slight crush” and hopefully it stays that way. Although the older was getting a little suspicious, any interaction with Changkyun was now becoming awkward. Changkyun didn’t want to ruin what they already have, wishing his inside battle would just calm down, and he wouldn’t do anything rash. 

Eyes following the school uniform that seemed to fit perfectly, as if it was made for Kihyun like the heavens knew Kihyun should play such a role. The pretty black locks tied separately and hanging on both shoulders in pigtails, not to forget the cute fringe. The dress shirt under the blue blazer with white edges, and topping it off with a red and green striped ribbon. A red plaid skirt that looked too good on Kihyun that showed off his legs, finishing the outfit off with white knee-high socks and shoes, not forgetting the pink backpack decorated with a small hamster keychain. Changkyun chuckled, another scratch on his head as he tore his eyes away from the “female” lead of the drama. The youngest knew this wasn’t going to end well for him. 

Once shooting was over, Kihyun didn’t bother to change as he wanted to see how different it was, cleaning and cooking around the house. He tried to take the term mom into a literal sense, dressed still as Yeojoo with a smile on his face. All the other members were amused, while it made Changkyun feel a little tightness in his pants at the cross-dressing. This time, the older was wearing a lovely white blouse with a black skirt and head detailed with a white headband, the attire had looked good on his body, and Changkyun could feel his hands twitch. The youngest turned his head to the window, trying to focus on anything but his bandmate who looked way too attractive for his liking, knowing that Kihyun was making him more turned with or without the outfit. Even through the window, the reflection of Kihyun could still be seen, how the skirt showed his slim and pretty legs, making Changkyun want to caress the skin. 

Arriving back at the dorm, Kihyun goes straight to the kitchen as all the members laugh and shake their heads at how unbothered the shorter is now, everyone but Changkyun that is. He watches as Jooheon, Hyungwon and Minhyuk nestle their way on the couch and turn on the television, Shownu, and Wonho being the slower ones to join them. Although it’s risky, Changkyun makes his way to the kitchen because after all, this is his hyung who he sees practically every day. This time, trying to help the older cook isn’t going to be easy.

“H-hyung,” Changkyun calls out, and Kihyun turns around, making the younger choke on his next words. The other gives a smile, acknowledging his presence as the skirt moves with his body and pigtails swinging softly. Changkyun feels himself growing really small, shifting in his position as it makes Kihyun glow and time seems to slow; Changkyun feels himself staring too long. He honestly wishes he could snap out of his trance that his hyung unknowingly put on him, wanting to see his hyung as just hyung. The pigtails and skirt really do things to Changkyun and his patience as well as his self-restraint. “Uhm, d-do you need help with anything?”

“Aw, how sweet of you. And of course Kyun, I would appreciate that.” A hand comes in contact with Changkyun’s shoulder, patting him gently and then walks away to look in the fridge. Kihyun doesn’t notice how the younger tenses up at the touch, a wave of electricity going straight to his groin. He hears an annoyed sigh, turning around to see Kihyun bent down to see the contents of the fridge, a sight that wasn’t helping Changkyun at all. “I guess we could make chicken because that’s all we have for now. I’ll pour some like teriyaki sauce or something. Do you mind cutting some green onions Kyun?”

“Kyun?” Kihyun calls out again, blinking Changkyun back to reality and the younger nods his head, grabbing the items from the other. Kihyun throws a nervous smile at him, mixed with a questioning look. The younger begins to cut the vegetables given to him, hands slightly shaking from the lack of concentration, all that runs through his head is Kihyun dressed as Yeojoo, his body tingling. How the other was looking too attractive, and even though the black-haired was looking beautiful all the time, this seemed to have tipped him over the edge. 

He needs to wash his face, and Changkyun stops for just a small second as he glances at the older who still looks into the fridge for whatever sauce he needed; Changkyun didn’t really pay attention. The way Kihyun’s skirt goes up slightly in the back when he bends forward and the younger finds himself biting his lip at the scene, not able to control the arousal building up. Changkyun’s grip on the knife seems to slip a little as he feels his hands become slightly sweaty, and wanting to walk away from the situation. He was in big trouble and needed to stop quickly, Changkyun could lie and say he wasn't feeling too well. Kihyun always took the bait anyways when the younger wasn't in excellent condition.

In a quick motion, he places the knife down on the cutting board and tries to make his way to the bathroom, bumping into Kihyun who has the jar of sauce in his hands. After the sudden collision, both stumble back a little, and the bottle slips from the elder’s fingers, hitting the tile floor and spilling. It takes a few seconds to understand what had happened, making the caramel-haired look up at the others face which wore a pout and a slight furrowing of the brow.   
“I’m sorry Kihyun!” 

“Everything alright?” Shownu comes inside after hearing the noise to see the mess, floor painted a brown glaze. His face twists in disgust and eyebrows scrunched together as he stares at the floor that was used to be white, also forgetting Kihyun was still dressed up as Yeojoo.

Kihyun sighs as he nods his head, making Changkyun feel the worst for not paying attention, knowing if he hadn’t continued fantasizing about his bandmate dressed as a girl, this wouldn’t have happened. “Yeah, we can just order food instead. I know everyone is tired and stuff. And don’t worry about it Kyun.” The pigtailed turns to the younger with a small curl of the lips, eyes sympathetic. “Just glad we didn't get hurt. We can take out it's no big deal.”

“I heard getting takeout!” Minhyuk and Wonho pop their heads into the kitchen, eyes gleaming bright. Now that the homemade dinner was canceled, the option of ordering at the nearest restaurant was their only option, knowing nobody wanted to shop around to get groceries with how tired they were and the time getting late. 

“You wouldn’t mind going to the restaurant right? I know they don’t deliver, but we ’re, and I don't want Wonho to break a table with how impatient he is.” Kihyun questions as Shownu puts on his jacket with a nod and a chuckle. A wave of relief comes over Kihyun, getting some paper towels to start and clean up. “Great. We’ll order the usual that we get. I know that during this time it’s packed because of it being later in the day, and with how much food we get it’ll take a while.”

Shownu gives another nod and gathers everyone to come with him, saying how they’ll also stop to get some snacks and drinks. Changkyun decides to stay behind and help Kihyun clean up, how it was also his fault too. As soon as the front door closes, it is now just the two of them in the dorm, silence meeting the room. Both not saying a word and concentrated on the mess in front of them. 

(Except for Changkyun who steals glances at Kihyun who, of course, had to look so amazingly beautiful in pigtails and a skirt. Life wasn't getting more manageable for the younger and his feeling towards the whole situation).

The younger bends down to soak up the rest of the sauce, using the whole roll of paper towels and half of another. Once the mess was cleaned up, Kihyun was wetting the floor of any sticky residue, drying it up afterward as the tile regained its white coloring back. Before the older could exit the kitchen, Changkyun suddenly grabs him by the wrist, cursing his mind at his own actions once again. The other turns around in confusion, tilting his head as the low pigtails moved with his head. The younger never made such a gesture before, especially to his hyungs which made Kihyun worry a little and find it really odd.

“S-sorry hyung. I hope you aren’t mad.” 

A chuckle comes out with a hand on his shoulder, again. This time, Changkyun isn’t sure if he could hold back. “Kyun, I told you that it’s alright.”

“I’m sorry hyung…”

“Changkyun, I just said-” 

The younger shakes his head, making Kihyun perplexed on what is now going on, the actions of the other now not making any sense.

“No, not that just, for what I’m going to do.”

Before Kihyun has a chance to reply, Changkyun grip loosens on the wrist of the other and goes to cup his face, pressing his lips against his hyung. A surprised whine emits, clutching Changkyun’s shirt in shock as his eyes blink rapidly to try and understand what just happened. Kihyun pushes the younger away to at least get some explanation, only to have the words die against the other's lips again. Changkyun slides his arms to Kihyun’s wait to pull their bodies closer, the other’s arms slightly trapped between themselves, hands gripping at the shoulders. The brunette knows he’s screwed up now, but the addictive taste of the other was getting to his head, the soft feeling which had him craving for more. He had to finish what he started now, too much of an excellent opportunity to pass up. 

Changkyun parts a little too early, surprisingly making Kihyun want more as he chases after the other for a quick second. The close proximity and the eyes of his hyung were still too much, lips parted slightly with a gloss and so pretty pink, and with that goddamn wig that played with Changkyun’s heart. Kihyun gulps as he sees the change of his dongsaeng’s eyes, dark and filled with lust, want, and desire as well as something else that twinkled. 

“Tell me if you don't want to hyung, and I’ll stop…” Changkyun whispers, letting his brain talk before he does something further. He doesn’t want his hyung to be uncomfortable, especially since they see one another every day. 

Kihyun nods, shutting his eyes as he replies, his voice almost desperate. “Keep going.”

Changkyun wastes no time as he places his lips against Kihyun’s, licking his lips to ask permission to enter into the other’s mouth, wanting more each second with how sweet he tasted. However, Changkyun wasn’t pleased with how the older was teasing him by not giving him access, a smirk dancing on Kihyun’s lips. The grin soon wipes away quickly when the younger rubs his thigh against the other’s groin, making the other gasp and moan at the feeling and giving access to Changkyun’s tongue. Kihyun’s hands go up to the light brown locks and curl, the soft hair becoming messy. The feeling of their tongues brushing against one another and the twirling of them was beginning to make the older slightly dizzy, not having a sexual desires being carried out except for self-pleasure; the schedules and being an idol was hard enough and having a relationship wouldn’t be all too good. 

Changkyun slowly and carefully backed Kihyun up against the fridge. The cold metal makes the older shiver as it comes in contact with his bare legs, forgetting what he was wearing. Kihyun turns his head away from the heated kiss, about to take off the headband and wig, soon being stopped by the younger, who’s words surprises the older. 

“No, keep it on. I want it on.” A hand brushes one pigtail off the shoulder, revealing not much skin to Changkyun’s disappointment, the collared shirt buttoned to the top. “Think of it as roleplaying.” He smiles as he unbuttons Kihyun’s blouse to reveal some flesh that was being hidden. Stopping around just a bit below the chest, Changkyun goes back to what he was about to do before, placing his lips against the other’s neck and sucking lightly. A moan oozes out of Kihyun’s lips so deliciously, hands coming to the side Changkyun’s body and then under his shirt, his nails lightly grazing the skin. 

The situation was going on better than Changkyun had imagined, the other now wanting it just as much as he did. The younger’s hands trail down to the other’s bare chest, making him jump at the feather-like touch, back arching as the fingers graze his nipples. A whimper leaves Kihyun’s lips, legs pressing together and hands gripping the shirt of Changkyun tightly as he wanted the article of clothing to be taken off fast. Everything was now too much for Kihyun to handle; the lips on his neck; a hand rubbing his sensitive bud; another hand grabbing his thigh as a thumb caressed it; it was all pushing him over the edge. 

With now Changkyun pressing his groin against his, Kihyun couldn’t help but rub against the friction. Truth be told, the situation felt much hotter knowing he was dressed up, turning him on even further. Both moan loudly at the contact, Changkyun’s pants feeling as if they are getting tighter by the second. The mouth against Kihyun’s neck stops, moving down to lick and suck at his nipples that perked out so perfectly. Hands touch and stroke Changkyun’s hair again, loving how the tongue swiped against the bud. The older had to believe since the other was a rapper, that was part or most of the reason why he had such a skillful mouth. 

“K-Kyun…” The pigtailed breaths out, unable to handle it anymore. He needed to be relieved now, and it was only just kisses, groping, and dry humping that was about to hit his limit, nothing had really happened. But never really having physical contact with anyone was driving him mad, he needed to relieved especially since it was someone else’s hands and mouth on his body. Changkyun chuckles, the hot breath tickling Kihyun’s skin as he shivers. Hearing the desperate whines stroked the other’s confidence, wanting to please the older further. The younger moves back a little as he enjoys the view, and hands going to untuck the white blouse from the black skirt and unbuttoning the last four. Although he would want Kihyun naked, for now, he really wanted the whole outfit on since that was the cause of everything. Seeing Kihyun pressed against the fridge with his pigtails, opened blouse and skirt; not to mention how his legs were apart, was such a big turn on. 

Changkyun got down on his knees, lifting up Kihyun’s skirt and pulling down his boxers which then were pooling at his ankles, seeing his dick twitch in excitement. The younger lets out another chuckle, slowly grabbing the aching and now dripping cock into his hands, hearing the other choke on air and throwing his head back a little, not wanting to hit his head against the refrigerator. The light-haired strokes it a few times, the other’s legs beginning to shake already at the touch. Changkyun finds himself on his knees on the kitchen tile floor, a tongue swiping to clean up some of the precum. A gasp emits and Changkyun is under the skirt, mouth around the tip as he sucks and licks the top, not planning to take him whole yet. 

“Fuck…” A hand grips his hair from under the fabric, fingers finding their way into his soft locks and Changkyun moans at the feeling which sends vibrations through Kihyun’s body. A slight push makes him smile as decides to tease a little more, taking small licks and sucks which didn't satisfy the other enough. Changkyun kisses the tip and lingers, slowly licking up the shaft as he doesn't wrap his mouth around the member. “K-Kyun, don’t fucking play with me.”

Changkyun chuckles as he doesn’t listen and continues to tease the older, his small kitten licks turning into kisses and quick sucks that last less than two seconds. Kihyun wines, his head almost hurting at how cruel the other is being, moving his legs that are becoming weak. With another push from a Kihyun who is getting impatient, Changkyun obliges and begins to slowly slide down, filling up his mouth nicely. He’s never heard the other curse especially one that was mixed with a raspy tone, something that told him he was doing a pretty great job. The younger uses a hand to stroke a little bit of the base, hand hesitant at first because it was a little dark under the black skirt. He bobs his head at a steady pace, sucking eagerly and getting incredibly turned on by the erotic sounds filling the kitchen. 

He releases his mouth, licking the sides and moving his hand at a quick pace as the blow job was starting to get a bit messy, saliva and precum mixing together. Changkyun places his mouth back onto the other’s length, and the light from the kitchen comes back into his face. He glances up to see that Kihyun moves the skirt up a little, possibly to see what how the younger looked like, the sight too erotic for the older who looks away with flushed cheeks. He peeks over as his mouth stays open and lets out the most delightful noises, trying to stare at the younger.

Changkyun looks at the older again, sending a smile towards his way and he releases his mouth, a string of saliva mixed with precum. The view of staring up at his hyung to see the lifted up skirt, opened up blouse and pigtails hanging down, it still arouses him. Another hand comes to comb the younger’s hair in a soft manner as if he was a pet, running his fingers through the caramel locks and rubbing his ears. The younger moans at the gentle gesture and moves his mouth a little faster, a loud groan at the change of speed. He takes the time to release his mouth with a pop, slowly flattening his tongue to lick from the balls and up to wrap his lips around the member.

Kihyun stops the younger as he didn’t want to cum just yet, lifting him up to be face to face and wiping off the mess on Changkyun’s face to kiss him, immediately inserting his tongue which surprises the other. It’s needy, wanting, captivating and desperate, something that’s been building up within Changkyun all this time. He lets the pigtailed lift up his shirt after parting the kiss, soon finding their mouths back to connect like it was a puzzle piece. The younger grabs his hyung’s wrist, leading him to the counter and gently pushing his back to make him lean over. The surface runs through Kihyun’s body, making him shiver and shake. Changkyun backs up a little to enjoy the view and Kihyun wonders what is taking the other so long, turning his head a little to see him smiling. 

“You’re so attractive hyung. Always.” Those words make Kihyun harder, stroking his ego as well as he bites his lip. 

“Just hurry up Kyun. I can’t take it anymore.” The whine in the older’s voice makes Changkyun chuckle, unbuckling his pants and fully taking them off along with his boxers, the sight of his member springing out makes Kihyun moan and lick his lips. He rubs his legs together, feeling as if something tightened and a sensation ran through his spine. “The others will be here any minute perhaps, we spent so much time cleaning up.” 

Changkyun nods, running to grab the bottle of hidden lube in the shared room and coming back to the kitchen where the beautiful Yeojoo still bends over the counter. Not wanting to make the other grow impatient, he poured a good amount on Kihyun’s hole and rubbed gently to tease the other. A small moan emitted, making the older stick out his ass a little for pressure which made Changkyun hold down his hips. 

“Nuh uh, not yet sweetheart.” The sweet name rang in Kihyun’s ears, his legs already growing weak and possibly won't be able to stand for too long. “Wait just a little more.”

A protest moan falls on the pigtails lips, pouting, but it soon fades when he feels a finger slowly enter. Kihyun’s eyes flutter shut and he licks his lips, arching his back as he honestly hasn’t been pleasuring himself as much, and feeling someone else’s finger inside him made him see a whole constellation. There’s no movement as the other let him adjust, also taking in the sight once again in front of him. The older feels the eyes bore in the back of his head, chuckling a little as he believes he should wear this get up more often.

“Like what you’re seeing Kyun?” And indeed the younger was. How the pigtails on his head were a little bit messy and the fringes stuck to his forehead, and how the headband was still perfectly on his head. The white blouse that was unbuttoned was now beginning to slide off the shoulders, making Changkyun have the urge to bend over and kiss the exposed flesh. How the shirt was untucked, and it was riding up Kihyun’s spine to show the dip in his back, his ass, of course, sticking out for the other.

Changkyun responded with an affirmative hum, taking a look at his hyung’s ass that waited for his finger to move, the black skirt flipped up instead of being pulled down. After another whine, Changkyun begins to move at a slow pace, in and out to see the other’s reaction of bliss as Kihyun clasps his hands together and elbows on the counter. The older was gasping and a complete mess, the penetrating fingers going deeper and deeper within him and hitting all his favorite places. Changkyun loved the high-pitched moans and whimpers that made its way out of their mouth, mixing with the low and deep groans of the younger. 

The other pleads for another one and gets what he wants immediately, the second finger slides with ease, and Kihyun feels a spark within in his body. It’s filling him up nicely as Changkyun sets the same pace as before, and yet, Kihyun feels as if he sounds greedy if he asks for another finger. He grips the edge of the counter, the sensation of the other’s fingers inside of him was too much to handle; it felt as if any moment he will break. The older sounded like a broken record, repeating Changkyun’s nickname through gasps and moans, along with the occasional silent sounds with his mouth open as if the feeling was overcoming his body. 

“Kyun~, hurry…” Changkyun reaches out to tug on one of Kihyun’s pigtail, making sure not to pull too hard in case it falls off. Even though the piece wasn’t connected to his head (even though it sort of is), Kihyun still turns around to look and make eye contact with his dongsaeng. 

“Look at me hyung,” The older complies, embarrassed to show his face to Changkyun with the erotic noises coming from his mouth. They both know that if they don’t hurry a little, the members can walk inside any moment and notice what they are doing. With Kihyun having his shirt open, wig strands now messy, lips glossy pink and boxers on the floor, there wouldn’t be a great excuse. The older turned his head away and looked at the patterns on the tile floor, whining when feels the fingers in his hole disappear. The younger strokes his shaft a few times as he pours on another suitable amount of lube, massaging Kihyun’s ass in the meantime. 

Slowly and teasingly, the caramel-haired rubs his tip against the other’s hole that's aching for more attention, hoping to soon be penetrated. Kihyun’s throws a scowl for messing around too much, but it quickly leaves his face, closing his eyes and mouth flying open when he feels Changkyun finally thrusting in. Both emit a loud moan, possibly enough to shake the walls as the feeling was on a whole other level. The warmth and tightness that Kihyun offered, and the sensation of the younger reaching all the places Kihyun’s dildo couldn't reach. After a few moments of composure, Changkyun pulls out slowly and back in to get the feeling and used to the tightness, holding the other’s hips down. Kihyun’s could feel his hands slipping on the tile counter as his hands began to sweat a little, both their body temperature going up. 

The pigtailed wanted more and tried to move his hips back, only to get slapped on the behind by the other who was penetrating him. If Changkyun weren't making him feel good, Kihyun would have reminded him that he was the youngest out of the both of them, but for now, Kihyun was too aroused to talk back. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed the action and wanted to tease Changkyun for it to happen again but, Kihyun decides against it with the time they have. But with such a busy schedule, he isn’t sure when they will do such actions again, and the thought seems to seem like a victory; Kihyun moves his hips back again. When Changkyun stops moving his pelvis and begins to slide out, not receiving a slap on the behind, it confuses the older who slightly turns back. When the rapper then has only the tip in, he forcefully shoves his cock back into Kihyun who moans louder than before and hands searching the counter to handle his grip. The action gets repeated a few times, and Kihyun feels his knees shake at the intensity and the shock and movements subside to a slower speed, letting the pigtailed somewhat catch his breath. 

“So naughty hyung. You have to be patient, or I’ll punish you again.” Changkyun whispers as the prior nods, even though he likes the dominant nature of the other despite being younger. The rapper placed his hands on the other’s hips to still them, continuing to fluidly move in and out and grinding in Kihyun’s now wet entrance. Although the feeling was becoming overwhelming for him, the older didn’t want the other stop for how good he was feeling. The vocalist didn’t know where the confidence came from Changkyun by kissing him all of a sudden after they cleaned up, but Kihyun wasn’t complaining. 

“Kyun, more~. It feels really good.” The pigtailed could hear the deep chuckle of the younger, feeling a hand caress the back of his neck and removing the pigtails slightly to reach his ear and rub it. The gentle gesture made Kihyun smile and lean into the touch as the younger picked up the pace slightly, he didn’t want to hurt his hyung in the end, it wasn’t his intention. The last hand was removed from Kihyun’s hip to grab his leaking cock and stroked it the same speed he set, the sounds of moans and skin filling the room. 

The air in the kitchen was hot and now growing desperate as time went on, their voices breathless and ragged as both were tipping over the edge. The grip on Kihyun's cock moving rapidly as the younger pounded into him over the kitchen countertop while he was dressed in pigtails and skirt, his blouse falling off his shoulder; it was too stimulating. Kihyun felt his throat become a bit dry and losing its voice from all the constant moaning, groaning and how many times he breathed to try and have a steady and focused mind, Changkyun’s hard member sliding in and out of him wasn’t making him all there. 

“So cute and pretty Kihyun~ who knew you were so needy.”

All the older could do was a hum in response as he alerted the other about his incoming orgasm, a powerful one that made him shake and shudder with pleasure. The black-haired cummed hard, as so did Changkyun who gripped the older’s hips too tightly. The younger pulled out slowly as the white liquid slowly spills from Kihyun’s entrance, creating an erotic scene in front of him when he steps back. To see Kihyun with his legs weak and no longer able to support himself on the counter, the white blouse now down his back and hanging by the elbows rather than shoulders. A sight that Changkyun liked the most (even though the whole picture made his dick twitch in excitement again) was the older’s ass still out and slight covered in cum and still wearing the skirt. Kihyun could practically feel the fall of his orgasm in his toes and his body almost numb and limp, and it couldn’t find any purchase on the kitchen counter, having Changkyun to hold him up with a chuckle. 

With a small whine, Changkyun lays Kihyun on the couch and grabs a wet cloth to wipe off the sweat and clean the older up, fixing his clothes so the look presentable and as if nothing had happened. His hands run through the fake strands of hair to fix the pigtails from looking less like a lion’s mane and more of how they used to look like. Kihyun felt tired as he stayed on the couch and trying to become aware of the situation he just had with his fellow bandmate, realization hitting in. 

After Changkyun makes himself look presentable, he sits next to his hyung and hugs against him, Kihyun too limp to move his arms.

“I’m sorry hyung.”

Kihyun lets out a chuckle, his mouth dry and he licks his lips. “Sorry? I think that was the best orgasm I’ve had yet. I might as well throw my toys away.” They both laugh and Kihyun feels his mind coming back to him. “This isn’t a one-time thing, right?”

“I hope not. I’ve liked you for such a long time now, everyone but you knew.”

“Oops, sorry.” The older shrugged his shoulders and kissed the top of Changkyun’s head. The lighter-haired felt his heart lose some of the heavyweight and pour in some hope. Maybe Kihyun actually like him back. “Because we’re living together and are bandmates, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, and then we’re just awkward with one another. I wouldn’t mind trying to have a relationship with you.”

Changkyun smiles, his whole demeanor changing and making Kihyun question how the younger could be so dominant and have that confidence during such actions. They share a few kisses and organize the kitchen and clean up some more, so nothing isn’t being suspected.

A few moments later after finishing up, the other’s come back with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces, seeing the pair on the couch and watching television. Nobody suspects anything and both Kihyun and Changkyun sigh in relief, sneaking a small smirk between themselves.

“We’re back! Sorry for taking so long!” Shownu smiles, placing two big bags of food down on the table, taking out the white styrofoam boxes. Wonho comes inside with the other two bags of food, followed by Hyungwon and Minhyuk who carry a case of soda, and Jooheon with a bag of filled with chips. Nothing is questioned, and both Changkyun and Kihyun stand to organize the food and set up the table. 

“Wow, quite the haul you got there.” Kihyun smiles as he places his hand on his hips. 

“You’re still in that outfit?” Minhyuk questions, opening the box the get some soda out. “I thought you would change by now.”

“Eh, I’m too lazy. For the bed, I’ll change because I’ll be taking a shower.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes at the conversation, focusing on more important things. “Great, but getting on a topic that everyone likes; let’s eat!”

“I’ll go get some plates so we can organize the food.” Kihyun moves to the kitchen, grabbing what is needed. With everyone occupied with getting the food out of the bags, Changkyun goes to help his hyung, now boyfriend, as he gets some napkins and extra chopsticks. The younger slowly slides his way behind Kihyun and drapes an arm past him as if to grab something, making the older slightly jump. 

A smile slowly makes its way onto Changkyun’s lips, grabbing Kihyun’s chin to turn and face him. He captures the other lips, feeling the familiar tongue grazing against his. This time, sharing a very light kiss as if he wanted the other to remember his touch and feel. He snakes an arm around Kihyun, pushing aside a pigtail and caresses his cheek with his thumb. It’s soft and sweet, not heated like how they started, and Kihyun feels himself falling deeper and deeper, maybe he liked Changkyun more than he thought.


	2. Sangha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'll be tryongbto update the other story but for now, here is the second part! I'm so glad to finally finish this! Thank you so much and hope you enjoyed!

“I didn't say you weren't pretty. We just weren't surprised since we've seen you dressed as a girl a few times before.”

“You guys still laughed…” Changkyun folded his arms at the comment from Kihyun, as if it made everything better. He didn't want to act like a child but, being the maknae made it come out that way. “I don't like you anymore. Go away.”

“Oh, baby, don't be like that.” 

Monsta X were on their third season of Monsta X-Ray now, Changkyun’s hair now styled black and Kihyun’s a dark yet bright red. This time however, the younger would be dressed as a girl and playing the lead female role with Shownu as the male. It bothered the black-haired that nobody seemed fazed by his soft looks; not the caked on makeup he had when he played the mom. He was frustrated that nobody thought different when he walked in, always commenting on his “big” nose. One other thing that made Changkyun upset was how fascinated Kihyun was with Jooheon (who dressed up as a girl as well), the redhead’s eyes sparkling at the second youngest, making Changkyun’s blood boil a bit. Even though Jooheon’s character was supposedly Kihyun’s love interest for his role; something that irked Changkyun. 

One other thing that didn't make Changkyun happy, was him losing to a game of rock, paper, scissors between Minhyuk, Jooheon and him. The result had made him stay in the stupid outfit that he was laughed in until the end of the day. The white collared shirt with overalls that stopped above his knees into a skirt, also wearing a light blue jacket. He wasn't too fond about showing his knees, only the time he remembered was during Rush and he doesn't remember wearing shorts; only rarely and if so, to bed. 

Kihyun reached out a hand to reassure the other, only to receive a shoulder shake at the contact and Changkyun squeezes himself against the car door, looking out the window. The older sighs, not wanting to push the issue and waits until they go to the dorm. The redhead tries his aegyo even just to gauge some sort of reaction or even a small chuckle, but the younger didn't budge. Another sigh escapes and Kihyun slumps back into his seat, turning his head to look out the window. He knew his boyfriend would get sulky, usually at more bigger situations, yet, something as small as this wasn't anything to be upset about. 

When arriving to the dorm, all the members decide to hit the sack early as everyone had eaten at the shoot. Before Changkyun has the chance to take off his outfit that turned his mood sour, Kihyun wraps his arms around the younger, placing his chin against on his boyfriend's shoulder, inhaling some of Changkyun’s scent. The others had already retired to their rooms and began going to bed, the silence of the room could hear the tiniest noise. The final door closes after Shownu is finished in the bathroom, giving the pair the living room to themselves.

“Let's watch a movie Changkyun-ie. At least since because our schedule will become hectic later with the world tour.” Kihyun’s voice cuts through the air, making Changkyun actually think about the suggestion. He hadn't been with Kihyun much and he truly missed him, despite the fact that they were near one another all day, but never really had any recent intimacy. “Please Kyun. I really miss you. We've been so busy preparing it's been so hard.”

Now when Kihyun would become whiny and needy, Changkyun really couldn't decline to such a thing. Changkyun slowly nodded, not caring about how late it was or that he was still dressed up in girls clothing still; all that mattered was Kihyun. He felt a pair of lips on the back his neck, a hand coming up to move the long hair aside, something that Changkyun forgot about. He stretches his neck to give more access for the other to place his kisses, sparking something between them again. They make their way to the couch, where Kihyun unravels the blanket for them to cuddle and Changkyun watches as his boyfriend walks down the hallway. The rapper reaches for the remote and turns down the volume before playing whatever they felt like watching. The older steps back into the living room with their pajamas, and Kihyun leans down to kiss his boyfriend, an action which slightly surprised the black-haired, but nonetheless kissed back. 

It was sweet, something that Changkyun had longed for and missed. The intoxicating taste and the softness of the others lips just made the younger go mad. Their lips slowly move, no tongue and it makes Changkyun fall in love all over again. Kihyun pulls away too quickly for the younger's liking, a soft whine emitting from him. The vocalist chuckles as he pecks his lips, moving to take off his clothes and change into pajamas, a sight that Changkyun can't turn away from. The rapper bites his bottom lip as the other pulls his shirt over his head and showing his nicely shaped body. Although Kihyun didn't have abs anymore (even though he planned to), Changkyun still loved him nonetheless. 

Trying to focus his attention somewhere else and not wanting to seem like a horny guy, Changkyun coughs and shifts in his spot a little. When the other takes off his jeans, the younger can't help but gulp as he's caught staring at the outline of his boyfriend's member. Kihyun smirks at the action and laughs, wanting to tease his boyfriend, especially with how cute he was looking. 

“How long do you have to keep that outfit on?” 

Changkyun looks down at his attire, still in the skirt overalls, with blue jacket and the long hair he had on. 

“Until Midnight. I lost to both Minhyuk and Jooheon and I wished they did instead. So I wouldn't get laughed at by my friends.” Before Kihyun could open his mouth, Changkyun spoke up again. “It's only ten-thirty at night so I have a ways to go.”

“But they're asleep so they most likely wouldn't know.” 

“But I'm a man of my word. I am what I am man.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the comment, and takes a seat after changing his pant bottoms, placing his arms around the other. They watch the screen, silence overcoming the both of them as they semi-cuddle with one another. It's all good until Kihyun's bare leg slides against Changkyun's outfit, slightly wincing and wishing he would really take off the clothes and change to something suitable for night time. The uncomfortable feel of denim annoys the vocalist slightly, the rough material making it harder to concentrate. He takes a look at Changkyun whose busy looking at the screen, not saying a word or even initiating any affectionate contact. Other than their kiss, Changkyun hadn't hugged back or massage his sides, or not even bothered to play with his hair; an action Kihyun loved when he felt the fingers run through his strands. But now with the time they have, the other still does nothing. 

Something doesn't sit well with Kihyun. 

“Hey, Kyun,” The said person makes an affirmative noise, still staring at the screen. Kihyun leans his head on his boyfriend shoulder, his voice low. “You still love me right?”

At this, Changkyun turns his head. “What? Of course I do but, where is this coming from?”

“I just think you're still mad at the incident from earlier, or the lack of contact we've had because of our schedules, or maybe something else I don't know about. If you want me to change, then-”

Kihyun doesn't get to finish what he has left to say, silenced by the lips of Changkyun which makes the other’s eyes grow wide. The younger slowly brings up his hand to the redheads face, cupping his cheek gently as the other hand rests on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze. Kihyun relaxes into the kiss, kissing back eagerly as he places his hands on the other's shoulders. The kiss is a bit stronger and slightly rougher, not like the other one they shared just moments ago, and Kihyun wasn't complaining. He had missed this contact and he bet Changkyun did just as must, the slight increase of want and the need for more. First thing was first, the vocalist wanted to get the annoying outfit off, but before he could go further, Changkyun pulled away. 

“Don't ever say that, you hear me?” The sharp and strong tone made Kihyun bite his tongue, never really seeing Changkyun get mad. It showed how much he cared and it honestly warmed Kihyun to the core. “I don't ever want you to change. I love you for who you are, even if you nag too much or seem like an ass with your know-it-all attitude but that's what I love about you. I love the little things you do for me and always watching my back and making sure I'm okay. I don't ever want you change hyung.”

Kihyun nods, a loss for words at the sincerity. He really is mad in love with Changkyun, he couldn't deny it even if wanted to. He leans in again and presses his lips fast and hard, hands reaching to remove the baby blue cardigan off of the other and throwing it near the couch, quickly moving to unbutton the hooks of the overalls. Kihyun uses his unoccupied hands to reach out then to quickly unbutton the white collared shirt, the cool air hitting the younger flesh when exposed.Changkyun knew where this kiss was going, and he wasn't going to stop his hyung. He changes his current angle, licking Kihyun’s lips as he asks for permission. Seeing how the two of them hadn't had any sexual pleasures taken out except for small things such as grinding or quick make out sessions, the pair were too tired and too busy for just a blow job or a hand job. 

The kiss becomes heated with lips messily moving against one another and tongues caressing the other, with Kihyun moving onto Changkyun's lap and slowly moving his hips. That sadly gets no reaction from the younger, the vocalist forgetting that the denim overall dress was blocking his bulge. Changkyun moans, when he feels Kihyun’s hands snake up his thigh and move the fabric up to his waist. A gasp leaving his lips as he grips onto Kihyun’s waist, pulling his hips lower and feeling the other’s heat. Kihyun licks his lips and bites down, avoiding any loud noises emitting from him. Not that any of the remaining members were light sleepers, but there were the occasional getting up to get water or use the restroom. Now being straddled, the pair dry hump on one another like horny teenagers, not taking anything slow as they wanted immediate pleasure, no beating around the bush. 

Tongues fight with another as hands tug on each others strands of hair, the black-haired pulling away to breathe, turning his head away as Kihyun had a habit of connecting their lips again. The older places his lips on Changkyun’s neck, biting, licking and sucking on the skin. For a quick second, the redhead stops to look at the marks he made, smiling at the faint purple and blue spots blooming. Between the both of them, Changkyun was the one always dominant when it came to sex. But, occasionally, when Kihyun did take control, he was really hot and sexy whenever it happened. 

Kihyun grinds his hips down, feeling the hardness of Changkyun was turning him on, knowing he felt the same as he did. Both of them were very vocal people, it was too hard to try and hold it in. The feeling makes the older almost grow light headed at how big his boyfriend felt against him; so hot and heavy it was fulfilling. The movie was long forgotten, now sounds of their rapid breathing and gasps filling their ears, hot breaths against one another's warm flesh. Kihyun attacked Changkyun’s neck once again, accidently kissing some of the fake hair from his stupid outfit. The disgusted expression when the older pulled away made the younger laugh, whispering an apology. 

The redhead decided to focus his attention somewhere more important and stopped his grinding, moving to face his boyfriend's aching bulge in his boxers. Hands slowly gripped the hem, pulling it down to see the member spring out with happiness. Kihyun smiles, taking the hard flesh into his hands and teasingly licks the tip, swiping his tongue across his lips after. It felt so warm and the tip red as if it screamed for more attention, and Kihyun was going to give it. Changkyun moans, happy the television is still on to mask their sinful noises, his toes and fingers already curling. The vocalist smiles wider, leaning forward to take a few more licks before wrapping his lips around the tip. Kihyun always loved to tease and take his time, always watching the others reaction to his ministrations. Changkyun wanted the other to treat it as he was sucking dick, not an ice cream on a cone. 

“Hyung~, stop teasing me.”

“Just a little more Kyun. Be a good boy for your hyung.” Changkyun whined, silently obeying as he shuts his eyes tight, feeling Kihyun’s tongue swirling around the tip. The teasing was more of a guilty pleasure for Changkyun, though, he would have to get his revenge next time. Pre-cum started to drip down, the older never missing a beat to lick it up and place his mouth around the tip once again. He released and started to stroke his cock, smiling as he stared at the cute expressions of his boyfriend. “Ah~ you're so cute Kyunie. Needy and arching your back in pleasure because of me. Look at your pretty pink nipples all out just for me too.”

Changkyun doesn't respond, only moaning as his body wiggles from the pleasure, the long and slow strokes making him lose his mind. The older moves to lean over his boyfriend, hand still stroking him and using his tongue to lick Changkyun’s sensitive nibs. The younger bit his lip, hands coming to grip Kihyun’s shirt, who still had all his clothes on. The black-haired reached down to grip the bulge in Kihyun’s pajama shorts, making the redhead halt his actions and moan. Everything felt so sensitive from the lack of contact, the slightest touch pulled them both over the edge. 

The younger struggled to pull down Kihyun’s shorts, finally get it off along with his boxers with the help of the older to which led them to both be exposed out in the open. As if the older read the other’s mind, he grabbed the blanket they were sharing and draped it over the both of them, just in case someone came inside. Changkyun was the first to giggle, covering his mouth a bit since they never had sex when everyone was present. The vocalist smiled, a little flustered himself as he brushed away the annoying hair that Changkyun hadn't taken off yet, but, he wanted him so bad he just didn't care really. He resumed with his actions before, licking Changkyun’s nub and sucking on it. The other arched his back, gripping onto the cushions of the couch as the other hand reached for Kihyun’s member. As an act of revenge, Kihyun also grabbed ahold of Changkyun’s dick, both now stroking one another. 

Kihyun captures Changkyun’s lips, silencing their moans and gasps as if it was louder than the movie still playing. A hand comes up to brush away the fake hairs again, and Kihyun is starting to like the small dressing up even though it wasn't really on purpose. Hands start to get sloppy, fingers covered in cum and pumping at a fast pace. Changkyun feels as if he's in an euphoria, a state of pleasure he's almost never felt before; it had been too long. 

Both now are almost reaching their limits, and Changkyun doesn't want to cum just yet.

“H-hyung hyung, stop real quick. I'm coming undone too fast.”

“We can always go for round two.” A whine emits from Changkyun and Kihyun giggles. Kihyun places his lips against the others ears to leave a small kiss and whisper, the speed of his hand slowing down to give the younger a small squeeze. “We still have a lot more time to spare Kyun. You can cum if you want.”

The black-haired tries his best not to cum but, it's too late when his hand falls from Kihyun’s member as his body shakes with pleasure, one so strong and powerful it almost makes him feel dizzy. Changkyun almost can't remember the last time he had such a great orgasm, the high making him feel such relief. The liquid spills onto Kihyun’s hand, that still slowly pumps as his lips kiss the loud noises away from the younger. The rapper breathes heavily, forehead sweating and wig looking he just came out of a fight from the twisting of his head. Lips glossy wet and pink, along with his cheeks a rosy flushed color from the heat and embarrassment. 

Because of the lack of sex, Kihyun doesn't want to continue too quickly, letting his significant other climb down from the high and once again brush away the synthetic strands. With the movie almost done, the vocalist grabs the remote to play the film all over again, they have to anyways if they'll be continuing. Changkyun feels loved when the lips of the other peck his neck, the softness of it all making him feel happy. The younger soon feels a finger rubbing his entrance, massaging the tight rings almost in a teasing matter. 

Changkyun can feel himself getting hard once again, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s neck as gets himself ready for the slight pain to come. Kihyun reaches for the lube in his short pockets, drizzling a good amount on his fingers and Changkyun’s entrance. The younger breathes a sigh, exhaling and inhaling deeply at the teasing fingers of his hyung. He really has been looking forward to this moment after all their busy schedules. The redhead’s finger slides with ease due to the lubricant, making Changkyun arch his back and long, whiny moans drip out so deliciously. It's been so long that he's had such a feeling, he's really about to break apart. 

“More, hyung~” The younger reaches out for something to grab and Kihyun entwines their fingers together so perfectly. 

“Really? So soon?” Kihyun laughs when Changkyun eagerly nods his head. The older adds another finger, rubbing the fingertips against the walls and then slowly move in and out. Changkyun can feel his toes curl and eyes almost rolling in the back of his head, the grip on his boyfriend's hand tightening. He tries his luck by moving his hips, only to be stopped as Kihyun's voice slightly raises. "Nope, I can't let you do that just yet."

Changkyun huffs annoyingly, wanting more than what Kihyun was giving him; he needed all of Kihyun. “Next time,” He gasps as long moan drips out. “Fuck, next time, I'll slap your ass so hard when I top you.” 

“Is that a threat?” Kihyun smirks, curling his fingers that makes Changkyun scream his name, having the older to shush him. He moves his fingers again, enjoying the sounds that come out of his boyfriend’s mouth, the expressions of different pleasures on his face. Kihyun slightly winces when he feels Changkyun’s nail dig into his, the younger’s body moving too much for his liking. His other hand moves to still the others slightly crazed movements, stopping his actions in slight worry. “Hey hey, baby, relax alright. I know it feels good and it's been awhile but I don't want to hurt you with you moving around so much.”

“Just- God, please hurry, I won't last any longer.” 

Kihyun nods, leaning to place a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead, brushing away the synthetic strands again that stick from the sweat. The redhead reaches for the lube again to coat his cock, dripping in anticipation to finally penetrate his boyfriend after so long. He gets confused when Changkyun struggles to sit up, hands being placed on shoulders as he gets pushed to sit and turned as if he were watching the television. The black-haired gets up from the couch, the older chuckling at the legs shaking and weak. Kihyun gets the message when the other straddles him and strokes his cock the way he likes; throwing his head back. 

Changkyun aligns his entrance with Kihyun’s member, rubbing the tip against him and then slowly sinking down. Both of their moans are sounded out by the television, but between the two of them, it's loud and clear. Kihyun places his hands on the others hips as Changkyun adjusts himself, the feeling of the other being inside of him felt so full and hot, it really had been so long. And for Kihyun himself, the black-haired felt so tight. 

Ever so slightly, Changkyun lifts his hips just slightly to come back down slowly, enjoying and relishing the almost forgotten feeling. After a few seconds, he gets a rhythm going and is soon pounding himself into Kihyun. The wet noises and skin hitting skin sounded so wrong, but it felt right in the end. The younger slides out just at the tip and slams himself back down, hitting him hard and deeper, reaching just the right places as he leans forward and grips Kihyun’s shoulder from the sensation. He repeats the action, the pace he's settling no for himself making him see stars, almost forgetting about how good the other felt he was so absorbed in his own pleasure. 

He looks at Kihyun, whose face was contorted with his mouth agape and eyes almost trying to stay open, moaning curse words (something Changkyun enjoyed which wasn't too common or not an everyday thing) with his high whines, velvety voice. The black-haired whispers the others name so softly, his dry throat making it harder to talk and concentrate when he's making himself feel so good pounding on the others dick. With his eyes fighting to stay open, Kihyun knows that worried look in the other’s eyes, always looking out for his hyungs and gives a nod. 

Changkyun smiles, locking his lips with the other and increasing his speed as they exchange moans and sloppy kisses. The younger reaches under the shirt that Kihyun never took off and rubs his nipples, earning a nice whine from the other. The deepness of Kihyun thrusting into him felt great, knowing that he was also able to control the speed and roughness. It wasn't all the time where Kihyun would be the dominant one; always loving the way the younger would make him feel with the soft touches to the slaps on the ass. 

“Ki-Kihyun, I'm so close.” 

Upon hearing this, Kihyun tightens his grip and changes their position, moving Changkyun onto his back so that he was on top of the younger. The feeling of Kihyun thrusting deeper and harder made Changkyun grip the others shoulder. This time, Kihyun grabs onto the rappers fake hair and pulls it off, the black short hair that Kihyun loves falling out of the wig and coming into view; the long wig discarded in the room somewhere. The vocalist can run his fingers through his boyfriend's locks of hair, soft and fluffy, a bit damp due to the sweat and heat from their actions and being in the wig. 

After their time together, both knew the right spot that made them go mad, and Kihyun angles just right to hit that magical spot and Changkyun is going over the edge. The black-haired gasps for more, sounding like a broken record and hands searching for purchase. He feels so close that he moves his hips to meet Kihyun’s, the feeling was one that felt almost like a dream. Kihyun hit the one spot so hard, stopping his hips as he cums inside of Changkyun, the other following seconds after being filled up, spilling the white substance over their bodies.   
The redhead pulls out, the final squirts landing on the others groin and watches as the cum slowly oozes out of his boyfriend, smiling at the tired and satisfied look on Changkyun. Kihyun kisses his cheek, playing with his hair and locking lips once again. Yet, the sweet moment is short lived when they've noticed the television wasn't making anymore noise which meant… 

“Seriously?!”

“I know we're asleep but come on! That woke us all up!”

“You better not have done it on the couch!”

The yells of the other members boom through the walls and both Changkyun and Kihyun ignore it. They'll deal with it later, but for now, the vocalist needs to clean them both up and cuddle with his boyfriend.


End file.
